


Climbing

by Missy



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Banter, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Pirate Training, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Inigo begins his training to take over the mantle of the Dread Pirate Roberts.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Climbing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumeria47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeria47/gifts).



“Your first task,” Westley tells Inigo, “will be to climb the Cliffs of Dour Spirit,” he said. 

“Would those be the cliffs looming over our heads?” asked Inigo.

“Oh, one in the same,” said Westley. “And after that you must balance atop three rolling casks of wine while we duel.”

Inigo shrugged. “A fearsome feat, but I will manage it.”

“And then,” said Westley, “you must inform Buttercup that you will be taking the ship for a ride around the horn. I’m sure she won’t be upset at your lack of an appearance.”

“I see. You are trying to kill me, are you not?” Inigo asked.

Westley clapped his shoulder. “If you cannot survive an argument with Buttercup, you cannot survive life as the Dread Pirate Roberts." 

“I think I’d rather start a carrot farm with Fezzik,” he said ruefully. 

“Your destiny lies elsewhere!” Westley said. “Come, climb!”

And so Inigo did.


End file.
